


I remember it

by Sorrelglade



Series: Obey me asks from My tumblr [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, MC gender neutral, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: You remember dying.Spoilers for 16-17
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Obey me asks from My tumblr [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621312
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	I remember it

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asks: "i havent forgotten, you know. that you killed me. i experienced all that. i remember." belphegor x mc

You look in the grand mirror in the living room still expecting there to be bruises on your neck. You felt his hands ringing your life out of your body. You still stare in the mirror searching from bruises, markings, anything really, that proves it happened. You felt it. You felted the cold hand of death grab you, but just as quickly as it grabbed you you got yanked back into your body.

You saw the other you. They had all the markings, not you. Their body bruised and broken not yours. You felt like you respawned like in those games Leviathan plays. It was so surreal.

“I didn't know you were so vain.”

You jolt. You know that voice. He’s the one who did this to you. His hands were the ones at your throat.

“Didn't mean to startle you.” He tried to rest a hand on your shoulder but you move out of the way.

Belphegor may not be the best with reading humans or any other being that isn’t Beelzebub, but he does know that look in your eyes. Fear.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

His voice was that of genuine concern, but you still didn't want to trust it.

“I….I remember.”

Belphegor tilted his head and gave a “huh?”

“What you did to that other me…. I remember that. I remember being them…. You killed me!” You started to sob.

Belphegor didn’t know what to do. He is sorry. He can't change what he has done and regret is pouring over him.

“I… I’m pretty sure any apology I give won’t mean much… but I truly am sorry I did that. I want to make things right between us…. please just give me a chance.” Belphegor felt tear prick at his own eyes.

“It would take some time…” you replied.

“I’ve got all of eternity.” He paused thinking of his next words carefully.

“would a real hug be ok right now?”

You practically collapsed onto Belphegor. You needed to be held right now and although you have very little trust in this demon his arms seemed so inviting. He stroked your hair as you cried into his shoulder. He was ready to start making amends and this hug was just the beginning.


End file.
